Aparências
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Kyouya é um rapaz frio, calculista e que só pensa em dinheiro. Mas será que ele é realmente assim por dentro? KxH
1. Será?

**_Oie!!! Essa é a minha primeira fic de Ouran, então espero que vocês gostem._**

****

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
**

**É complicado ser sempre visto da mesma forma...Um rapaz calmo, frio, calculista, insensível...É complicado não poder mostrar os seus reais valores, já que tem medo de ser desprezado pelo pai, de não ser merecedor de sua atenção, ou de seu Império.**

**É complicado mostrar um sorriso no rosto, quando na realidade seu espirito grita, mas apesar de todas as complicações, o que é mais difícel sem dúvida é ser julgado por aquilo que aparenta ser, e isso se deve a você não poder mostrar realmente o que você é, o seu lado bom...**

**As vezes é cansativo ser o vilão, é complicado ver a moça de quer você gosta estar dançando com outro rapaz, que é seu melhor amigo, e o pior de tudo é saber que talvez você perca essa tal preciosa amizade só por querer lutar por esse alguém, que teve a coragem de dizer ao seu pai, o que você nunca teve, que viu o seu lado mais humano, mesmo ocultado por um óculos e um sorriso falso.**

**Vida estranha...Dizem que o amor é sabedoria nos loucos, e loucura nos sábios. No momento não posso ver nada que possa representar melhor a minha situação do que isso...Loucura...**

**Sem dúvida não achei que aconteceria comigo, nunca pensei que poderia ser atingido por um sentimento tão antigo e até mesmo tão devastador...Sim, devastador. Um sentimento que quando não se vê correspondido, destroi a alma do ser humano...**

**O tempo sem dúvida vai passar, e quem sabe as coisas mudem até lá...Mas por enquanto, tenho que me contentar com gastos inventados para serem adicionados a seu débito, observações de longe e pequenas conversas que poderiam ser mais longas.**

**Certa vez ela me disse: " Você não vai fazer isso, pois você não tem nada a ganhar com isso."**

**Nada a ganhar...Maneira interessante de se pensar. Naquele momento não sabia que já estava apaixonado, porque se soubesse, acho que não teria deixado tal oportunidade passar, afinal hoje em dia acredito que tenho tudo a ganhar. E é esse fato que chamo de irônia.**

**Como teria sido se Tamaki não houvesse chegado? Como teria sido se não tivesse cedido a última dança para o mesmo, será que ela me olharia de outra maneira?**

**Aparentemente eu sou apenas um "rico bastardo" que luta para ser o herdeiro de seu pai, mesmo sendo agora proprietário de uma famosa empresa, ou melhor, eu não, quem é o dono é o senhor KO...**

**Interessante, ter coragem para lutar por dinheiro, mas não ter coragem para lutar por um amor, será que é por que o dinheiro é uma folha que pode lhe dar "tudo", ou sera por que o dinheiro é a única coisa que não pode dar o que você quer realmente?**

**Aparentemente, eu sou apenas o vilão, apesar dela ter visto muito mais além do que minha máscara demonstra...**

**Aparentemente, eu sou apenas o rei sombrio, que faz tudo pela sombras, ser deixar que os outros o percebam, apesar dela sempre perceber você...**

**Aparentemente, eu sou apenas um contador, que se perde nos números do Clube do Anfitrião para esquecer de seus problemas, apesar dela saber os seus motivos... **

**No final das contas, eu sou apenas Kyouya Ootori, que gostaria de ser muito mais do que a máscara deixa ser...**

**E aparantemente ninguém percebe, nem mesmo ela, que vou lutar pelo que é meu, e o resto vou deixar ser...**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_1° lugar: eu repeti mais vezes a palavra "aparentemente" como podem constatar para dar mais ênfase ao que o personagem dizia._**

**_2° Não sei quando vou atualizar, vamos devagar com o andaime, porque o santo é de barro._**

**_3° Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem reviews!_**

**_Inte mais!_**

**_bY: Raposa do Deserto- Desert Fox or Fox of the Desert_  
**


	2. Hades e Perséfone

**Sejam bem-vindos!!!!**

**Essa foi a frase dita por todos os membros do Clube do Anfitrião, que agora estavam fantasiados de Deuses Gregos. Tamaki estava como o "todo poderoso" Zeus, senhor do Olimpo. Honey-sempai estava como o Cupido, deus do amor. Mori-sempai vestia-se como Poseidon, o senhor das águas, Hikaru estava vestido de Hércules, herói grego e deus da força, e seu irmão estava fantasiado de Apolo, deus das artes, da medicina, música e representante do Sol. Kyouya por sua vez estava vestido com sua "personificação" por assim dizer, ele estava fantasiado de Hades, o senhor do submundo. A única pessoa que não estava fantasiada era Haruhi que não estava a gostar muito das sugestões dos outros anfitriões... **

**Haruhi o que você acha de se vestir como Afrodite?-perguntou Tamaki dando pulinhos.**

**Eu acho melhor eu não me vestir como uma divindade feminina sempai, além do mais eu acho Afrodite muito fresca.-respondeu Haruhi cortante.**

**A resposta de Haruhi fez Tamaki se retirar ao seu famoso cantinho, mas rapidamente ele voltou aonde se encontrava a sua querida "filha" e os outros anfitriões.**

**Eu acho que não tem nada haver Haruhi, se não perceberam que você é uma menina até hoje, duvido que perceberam por causa de uma fantasia-disse Hikaru.**

**Eu concordo-disse todos os outros membros de uma só vez.**

**Uhmmm...Ricos bastardos...Mas então? O que sugerem?-perguntou Haruhi num tom de desafio.**

**Eu ainda prefiro Afrodite.-disse Tamaki fazendo bico.**

**Artémis!-disse Kaoru.**

**Atena!-Hikaru falou. **

**Eres!-disse Honey sempai e logo depois Mori sempai assentiu. **

**NÃO!-respondeu Haruhi cortante. **

**E você Kyouya? Não vai se pronunciar?-perguntou Hikaru virando-se para Kyouya que até agora não havia se pronunciado.**

**Já que Haruhi não quer ser nenhuma dessas divindades, porque ela não se fantasia de Perséfone, a divindade que junto com sua mãe representa a agricultura?-disse Kyouya com um meio sorriso no rosto. **

**PERSÉFONE?-perguntaram todos juntos.**

**Até que não é uma má sugestão?! -disse Haruhi pensativa.**

**Nunca ouvi falar dessa divindade.-sussurrou Honey para Mori sempai. **

**Uhmmm...Pode ser, desde que Haruhi esteja vestida com uma das nossas fantasias!-disse Hikaru e Kaoru mostrando a roupa que haviam feito. **

**Perséfone? Uhmmm...Não sei não.-disse Tamaki com cara de cachorro molhado.**

**Argh!!! Não temos mais tempo para discussões tolas! Tempo é dinheiro, e com toda essa discussão banal, nós perdemos o tempo necessário para que possamos lucrar, agora Hiitachins dêem logo esse vestido para Haruhi, quanto a você, depois de vestir-se quero lhe falar.-disse Kyouya aparentemente irritado e logo após saindo do Terceiro quarto de música.**

**Que bicho será que mordeu ele?-perguntou Tamaki para os outros anfitriões que deram os ombros. **

**Haruhi foi trocar-se, o vestido feito pelos irmãos Hiitachin era cor-de-rosa (Pra variar ¬¬), o vestido era longo e bastante detalhado, tinha também uma coroa de flores, eram magnólias e sakuras, não havia intendido o por quê daquele exagero, mas optou por andar logo, afinal, não queria enfrentar um Kyouya furioso.**

**A moça saiu do quarto aonde tinha ido se trocar, como todos os anfitriões estavam ocupados atendendo a todos os desejos de suas clientes, eles não perceberam que a mesma saia do quarto de música. Haruhi não tinha idéia de onde procurar por Kyouya, já que o mesmo não havia dito onde estaria, por isso decidiu sair procurando, foi até as bibliotecas e não o encontrou, o procurou em sua sala de aula e ele também não estava lá, então de repente lhe veio a idéia de ir até os jardins da Academia de Ouran, lembrou-se do fato de que as cerejeiras haviam desabrochado, e como o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix adorava as cerejeiras.E para a sua surpresa o encontrou lá, debaixo de uma árvore de cereja, mexendo no seu computador, como a maior parte do tempo, a moça se aproximou do rapaz, mas antes que dissesse algo, o mesmo interrompeu e disse:**

**Você demorou Haru-chan.-disse Kyouya sem olhar pra ela.**

**Desculpe-me sempai...-disse a moça sem graça.**

**De repente Kyouya fecha o seu laptop, levanta-se e olha para haruhi fixamente, como se tentasse decorar sua fisionomia.**

**Não tem problema Haruhi...Eu esperaria por você quanto tempo fosse necessário, além disso, Hades sabe que apesar de ficar seis meses longe de sua adorada, Perséfone sempre acaba por voltar para os braços dele. -disse dando-lhe um sorriso único e verdadeiro.**

**O que disse?-perguntou Haruhi assustada com o que ouviu.**

**Eu disse que eu te amo...Você é minha amada, a única pessoa que vê além de minha máscara e a única mulher capaz de derreter o meu coração gelado.**

**Depois de dizer tais palavras, Kyouya envolve Haruhi pela cintura e lhe da um beijo, um beijo que transbordava não somente paixão, mas também todo o amor que sentia por ela, por ela seria capaz de fazer tudo, jogaria o mais arriscado dos jogos, viveria de sonhos bobos, desde que vivesse com ela e pra ela. E de pouco em pouco, a moça foi se rendendo ao beijo que sem ela perceber estava correspondendo e aproveitando, deixando dessa forma que o beijo fosse cada vez mais aprofundado, até que sem mais nem um pingo de ar, ambos tiveram que se separar.**

**Eu te amo, a única coisa que eu quero é que você fique comigo para sempre, minha linda Perséfone.-disse o rapaz com os olhos brilhando.**

**E a única coisa que eu queria era ficar com você para sempre, meu adorado Hades.-disse a moça de olhos castanhos, totalmente emocionada.**

**Depois dessa declaração os dois se beijaram novamente, com a esperança que o destino lhes reservasse um final feliz, mas como sempre, será necessário ir à luta, pois provações futuras estavam a caminho, e esse sentimento ainda teria que vencer muitas barreiras...**

**HARUHI!!! ONDE VOCÊ ESTA? PAPAI ESTA PREOCUPADO!!! FILHINHA PRECIOSA?-gritava Tamaki que estava a procura de Haruhi.**

**MEU DEUS! É TAMAKI!- disseram Haruhi e Kyouya ao mesmo tempo assustados, interrompendo o beijo.**

**Continua...**


	3. Sete minutos

**Quando ouviram a voz de Tamaki, a única coisa que o jovem casal poderia fazer era se esconder, ou melhor dizendo, um se escondia e o outro ia de encontro ao presidente do Clube do Anfitrião, e esse era o plano...**

**-Haruhi vá de encontra a aquele idiota, e se perguntarem se me encontrastes diga que não.**

**-Mas Kyouya...**

**-Sem mas, Haruhi. Conversamos mais tarde.-disse o rei sombrio sumindo entre as sombras.**

**Haruhi apenas suspirou e foi em direção a voz irritante do presidente, que a cada passo que dava mais próximo do mesmo, mais irritante ficava, até que finalmente deu de cara com o loiro.**

**-HARUHI!!!!Onde você estava? Papai estava preocupado!!!! Já ia mandar chamar a polícia!!! Nunca mais faça isso com seu papai, ouviu filha preciosa??-disse Tamaki tendo mais um de seus ataques histéricos.**

**-Tamaki onde eu fui ou dexei de ir não te interessa, além disso você não é meu pai e sabe disso.-disse Haruhi de uma maneira bastante calma, mas que soou irritada.**

**O presidente se retirou para o seu canto, podendo ver como amuado estava devido a resposta que tinha recebido da sua adorada filhinha, mas enquanto ele se lamentava, duas vozes bastante parecidas caiam na gargalhada. A moça não quis se virar, já que sabia de quem eram as risadas.**

**-My lord, o senhor bem que mereceu essa resposta.-disse Hikaru contendo o riso.**

**-Hump.-respondeu Tamaki.**

**-HARUHI!Por que você demorou?En...-diziam os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo antes de serem interrompidos por uma voz de "criança".**

**-Haru-chan!!!!Eu e o bun-bun estavamos preocupados. Você encontrou Kyo-kun?-perguntou Hunny com a sua maneira cute de sempre.**

**-Não...-respondeu Haruhi naturalmente.**

**-Uhmmm...Eu vi. Mori? Eu quero voltar e terminar de comer o meu bolo de morango. Agora que Haru-chan já esta bem, não tenho mais que me preocupar.**

**Mori que se encontrava atrás de Hunny, simplesmente acentiu e seguiu o menino que saiu saltetando alegremente de volta ao Terceiro Quarto de Música. Enquanto, os gêmeos e Haruhi viam os dois se afastarem, o presidente se recompôs de seu momento dramático e voltou sua atenção para a sua filha adorada.**

**-Haruhi? Você não encontrou Kyouya?-perguntou Tamaki.**

**-Não. Fiquei procurando que nem uma otária e ele nem deu as caras.**

**-Tem certeza Haruhi?-perguntou Kaoru desconfiado.**

**-Por que eu mentiria?-questinou a moça.**

**-Realmente.-respondeu o gêmeo mudando sua feição.**

**-Vamos voltar para o clube, antes que Kyouya saiba que você não estava cumprindo com suas obrigações e adicione mais alguma coisa ao seu débito. -disse Hikaru seguindo rumo ao clube.**

**-Hey, Hikaru! Me espere.-disse Kaoru saindo correndo atrás de seu irmão.**

**Tamaki e Haruhi foram logo atrás dos dois, todavia ao constatar alguma coisa movendo-se cautelosamente atrás deles, ela parou, enquanto Tamaki seguia em frente sem prestar atenção que a moça ficou para trás. Haruhi sentiu uma mão em sua boca, mas não se assustou sabia quem era, e ao virar-se teve a confirmação.**

**-Kyouya-sempai. Podem nos ver!!!**

**-Shi!!!Eles não vão dar por sua falta por uns 7 minutos, o que nos da o tempo necessário para terminarmos o que começamos antes de sermos bruscamente interrompidos.-disse Kyouya de uma maneira bastante sedutora.**

**Haruhi não precisou responder, quando percebeu, estava beijando Kyouya, e permitindo que o rapaz aprofundasse o beijo e explorasse cada canto de sua boca, o beijo foi doce e maravilhoso, e o melhor de tudo é que não seria o último, se dependesse do rei sombrio e de sua rainha haveria muitos outros beijos e quem sabe...Algo mais...**

**CONTINUA... **


End file.
